Rising Shinobi
by Abdullah Uzumaki
Summary: Tangan ini telah berlumuran darah, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun mencucinya. Perasaan ini menghantui, membantai tanpa nurani. Aku tidak suka membunuh, tapi kenyataan tidak. Hanya karena perang konyol inilah aku kehilangan segalanya. Suka atau tidak... membunuh adalah jalan satu-satunya. Chapter 2: The Hero
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Rising Force Online by ****CCR Inc**

**Rising Shinobi by Abdullah Uzumaki**

**Rated T**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Spiritual, Friedship, Sci-fi, ets**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, Typoc, Miss, Ambuladur, ga jelas, Adaftasi, Xover Naruto X Atlantica Online, dll**

Ayahku pernah bilang… Mejadi Prajurit adalah satu-satunya takdir kami…

'_Jadilah prajurit, dan rebut kemerdekaan…'_

'_Jadilah medan perang sebagai rumah ke-2 mu…'_

'_Jalan prajurit, langkah meuju hari esok…'_

'_Jadilah prajutit… dan jadilah pahlawan !'_

Tapi bagiku…

"TOLONG SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI !"

"ARGHHH !"

"Tahan lukanya ! Jangan sampai pendarahan !"

Menjadi prajurit… awal sebuah Neraka…

Sudah berapa nyawa yang aku bunuh ? 1, 2, 3, 4… aku menghitung dengan jari tanganku. Tidak ada gunanya… telalu banyak orang yang telah aku cabut paksa kemerdekaan mereka.

Pesawat ini terlalu berisik, kenapa tidak _di tendangi_ saja mereka terjun dari ketinggian. Aku sudah muak dengan perasaan bersalah ini. Banyak sipil dari Cora yang aku bantai saat kami menyerbu tempat mereka. Beda lagi dengan Accretia, walaupun robot perkerja khe, robot kantoran khe, robot rumah tangga khe. Toh mereka mesin tak punya perasaan. Ah… bicara apa aku ini, walaupun kemungkinan besar kami tidak selamat dari kejaran _Aliansi Novus_, tapi kami bisa menyelamatkan rekan-rekan kami yang terluka. Ironis… seharusnya lelaki 20 tahun sepertiku seharusnya kuliah, meraih geral serjana, mencari kerja, kencan, melamar, menikah, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia.

Aku menatap langit-langit, benar juga tidak ada yang tersisa dari dirikku. Orangtuaku telah tewas dalam perang, hidup sendirian di reruntuhan, menjadi gelandangan , berebut makanan, bertengkar lalu berkerahian sampai… membunuh. Aku tidak tau siapa yang harus di persalahkan, mereka yang menjajah kami dengan seenak jidarnya. Atau… kehadiran bangsa Bellato yang membawa kesialan di planet ini. Benar… dari dulu aku tidak suka mereka. Ras cebol dengan daun teliga yang lancip itu telah mengusik kami dengan alasan minta _pelindugan_ dan bersedia memberikan pengetahuan seluas-luasnya kepada kami sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dan ujung-ujungannya mereka melibatkan kami dalam perang. Kami yag mempunyai tekologi tak secanggih mereka, terpaksa menujuti terbentukya _Union Earths _dan di mulailah _Internal War_.

"UAARRGGH !"

"Morfin bawa morfin ke sini !"

"Morpinnya sudah habis !" 20 menit lagi akan memasuki zona aman. Akhirnya sebentar lagi akan sampai dan aku akan langsung tidur saat itu juga.

"Semua kru _STAND BY_ di posisi !"

"TEKANAN DARAHNYA DROP !"

"POMPA JANTUNGNYA !"

"KUH…! UGHHH…!"

"_Para penmpang harap berpegangan pada belt masing-masing !_" Ah… selalu saja seperti ini, kapan aku bisa beristirah tenang ?!

"Disini Bravo 0. Menara pusat tolong respon…" Salah satu pilot pesawat itu terus berusaha memanggil pihak menara pusat.

"Saat ini kami berada di sector A- 39, musuh mengejar kami tolong kirim BANTUAN !"

"_Roger Bravo… masuklah._" Terdengar sahutan dari pihak Menara pusat.

"_Bravo 0 teruskan melaju ke R-27_."

"JANGAN BERCANDA !" pilot itu berteriak keras. Saat ini Ia membawa lebih dari 40 prajurit yang terluka parah, memastikan keselamatan mereka adalah tugasnya.

"Musuh semakin mendekat, kami bisa jatuh sebelum sampai R-27 !"

"_Saat ini pesawat penyelamat bzzz mereka terlalu bzztt di bzzrzz…_"

Pipp…

"Ah ?! Menara pusat ? masuklah menara pusat !" mereka kehilangan kontak dari komando. Kekhawatir semakin memuncak, jangan-jangan pangkalan militer mereka di serang.

Piip… piip…

"TAICHO !" Salah satu kru pilot menangkap puluhan objek asing terbang menuju pesawat yang mereka kemudikan.

"SIALAN !"

Sementara itu, pesawat tempur milik _Aliansi Novus_ menembaki mereka di susul oleh suara yang membengkakan telinga pada radius seratus meter di belakang mereka. Dengan melakukan _manuver_, pesawat itu bersusah payah menghindari tembakan raigun yang membabi buta. Mustahil bisa lolos jika di kepung dengan pesawat sebanyak itu.

'DUAARRRR…'

Sayang, sayap pesawat yang mereka piloti terkena tembaka raigun dari musuh dan kepanikan pun bagai cetar membahana. Seluruh isi pesawat berteriak hisreris dan mental mereka jatuh bersama benda yang mereka tumpanggi sebentai lagi akan mencium tanah.

'DUAARRRR…'

'BRAAAARR…'

'BLAMMM…'

"?!" seluruh awak pesawat di tarik oleh prinsif fisika. Semakin tinggi kecepatan sebuah pesawat, semakin besar kemungkinan terlepar ke luar karena besarnya lubang yang di hasilkan oleh tembakan musuh.

"TIDAAAKKK !"

"KYAA !"

"UWAAA !"

"TOLONG !"

"Ughh…" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat banyak, berterima kasih karena mereka _di tendang_ keluar. Atau menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka… Pegangan pada beltku terlepas, ikut terisap oleh ubang itu dan terlempar dari atas langit di susul oleh letusan di sana-sini dan di akhiri oleh tembakan yang mengenai ruang pilot.

'CRAKKK…'

'BRAAARRR…' Bagai memori di masa lalu, serasa seperti melintasi waktu yang lampau. Mengingat kembali alasan kenapa aku berjuang selama ini…

'_Naru, kalau besar nanti jadi tentara ya…'_

'_Eeh ? kenapa ?'_

'_Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kan tentara, jadi Naru juga ikutan.'_

'_Ga mau ah, Naru pengen jadi guru.'_

'_Ah… sayang, jadi tentara enak lho, Naru nanti bisa jadi pahlawan…'_

'_Pahlawan ?'_

'_Iya, orang yang di hormati semua orang.'_

'_Tou-chan, kalau Naru jadi pahlawan, Naru bisa makan ramen sepuahnya dong ?'_

'_Ee… hahhaha tentu Naru bisa makan sepuasnya !'_

'_Beneran ?!'_

'_Beneran ! Naru bisa punya apapun.'_

Karena seorang pahlawan itu… punya segalanya.

Tou-chan…

Kau taukan ? anakmu ini tidak suka membunuh orang, membunuh atau di bunuh. Aku benci kenyataan ini, takdir yang memperbudak kami. kami dari awal memang tidak punya pilihan lain… kan ? Itukan yang ingin Tou-chan katakana ? Iyakan ?

Atau…

ataukah kami…

sekali lagi, masih punya hari esok ?

Tidak…

kami punya pilihan…

untuk hidup sekali lagi…

.

.

.

To be continue

_**A/N: Saya tidak yakin apakah ini akan di lanjutkan atau tidak tapi bila Reader penasaran sama ceritanya, Insyaallh… sya akan lanjutkan…**_

_**Ano kalau boleh minta saran lewat review ? masalahnya ini Fic Xover. Bangusnya tetap di Fandom Naruto atau di crossover saja…**_

_**Mohon saran membangun ya !**_

_**Wassalam…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Rising Force Online by ****CCR Inc**

**Rising Shinobi: **_**Internal War**_** by Abdullah Uzumaki**

**Rated T**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Spiritual, Friedship, Sci-fi, ets**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, Typoc, Miss, Ambuladur, ga jelas, Adaftasi, cerpen, Xover Naruto X Atlantica Online, dll**

.

.

.

"Hahh… hahh… "

Aduh panasnya… kenapa aku harus terdampar di gurun sih ? Kenapa Engkau timpa hambamu ini musibah ? Apa karena aku selama ini berbuat jahat, ayolah masa karena aku mengambil _ramen basi_ tadi pagi Engkau menjatuhkan bala kepada ku ? Uh… yang ku lihat hanya pasir lagi. Mana Oasenya ?

Percuma, mengeluh tak akan membawa hasil. Kalo diperhatikan lebih jauh… ternyata di gurun ini banyak bangkai pesawat yang jatuh. Mungkin di sini sering terjadi _Dog Fight_ ? Hmm… kebanyakan dari bangkai pesawat itu milik _Union Earths_. Tapi karena itu pula aku dapat persenjataan dan perbekalan yang masih bisa di pakai. Hanya saja… jika sekelompok _Accretia_ di sini, akan sangat merepotkan…

'_KRAK…'_ Apa yang aku injak ? Chih… Cuma plastic. Tunggu dulu…

_Hrrr ?_ Oke yang tadi itu abaikan ! Sekarang ini aku di tatap sorot _kamera_ oleh beberapa _Accertia_ yang sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu, bisa di lihat kalau mereka terdiri dari berbagai _Job_. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau begitu kejamnya kepada Hamba Mu ini ? Belum selesai _terjun payung-_nya Eh… ketemu sama rombongan _kaleng_. Mereka pada pake skill _badak_ semua lagi !

"Ehhm… kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin," kalian pasti tau. Detik itu juga aku di belondongi habis-habisan oleh para _Striker_ dengan bom-bom yang cetar membahana. Dengan cepat aku melompat dari satu bangkai pesawat ke bangkai pesawat lain, siapa juga mau angus kena _kado sayang_ dari mereka. Aku berpikir cepat, dengan satu eksekusi ku lempar beberapa _smoke_ kearah mereka.

'_BUSSSS…'_ melihat kesempatan bagus. Dengan cepat aku mencabut _Daikatana _dari sarungnya. Bom asap itu telah di rancang khusus sehingga tidak dapat di deteksi dengan mudah. Berlari cepat memasuki area bertarung, bermodalkan insting yang kuat. Beberapa tebasan ku lancarkan tepat mengenai leher mereka, menyisahkan 4 _Striker_ dan 4 _Mercen_ yang terlihat sedikit panic karena teman mereka bagai di penggal oleh _panglima burung_.

Tepat sebelum memenggal _Striker_ ke 3, pedangku beradu dengan empat pedang berukuran besar sekaligus. Karena kalah stamina, tubuhku terlepar jauh ke belakang, keluar dari kepulan asap dan mendarat dengan kaki yang terseret beberapa meter, membentuk bekas yang memajang di atas pasir. Sepertinya musuh yang aku hadapi kali ini cukup merepotkan, kulihat pedang yang aku genggam dengan seksama. Sedikit lecet dengan beberapa goresan di ujung mata pedang, aku tidak berpikir panjang menyerang mereka sehingga aku harus membayar mahal dengan memperbaiki pedang ini.

Angin meniup pasir bersama kepulan asap, bisa aku lihat 4 _Striker_ itu mengaktifkan _Siege kit _dengan _Launcher_ sehingga mereka masuk dalam _Mode Siege_. Walaupun mereka tidak dapat bergerak, justru karena itu yang berbahaya. Serangan dan daya hancur yang dihasilkan akan lebih besar (tergantung _Siege kit_ yang dipakai). Dan yang paling sialnya lagi, _Siege kit_ yang di pakai bukan sebarangan, tetapi _type_ A.

Apa boleh buat… dalam dunia Shinobi. Siapa yang paling cepat & licik Iya yang menang. Mereka yang tak dapat bertahanlah, hanya akan menjadi _sampah_. Tidak peduli kawan atau lawan, misi harus selesai !

"_Kenjutsu: Fuuton: Kamikaze…"_ Badai pasir tiba-tiba muncul, menerbangkan beberapa puing rongsokan pesawat. Berputar naik keatas langit dengan lubang di tengah awan bersama kilatan petir yang saling menyahut, membentuk turnado yang Maha Dasyat yang sanggup meratakan seluruh permukaan bumi.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, satu persatu dari mereka aku terbas mengenai organ vital mereka. Tidak sampai di situ, _Stiker_ dalam mode _Siege kit_ tak bisa mengenaiku dengan _Laucher _mereka. Justru ikut berbawa _hembusan_ angin, berputar mengikuti inti topan. Selama mereka berputar, Aku masuk kedalam inti badai dan seolah tak terpengaruh apapun. Dengan mudah _Daikatana_ yang Aku genggam menebas mereka tanpa ampun, sampai satu persatu _stiker_ dapat aku _patahkan_.

Badai telah berlalu, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, hanya setumpukan pasir dan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Oh jangan lupa setumpuk _bangkai kaleng_ yang baru Aku _potong_. Menatap langit dengan kosong, awan seperti berlubang dengan kilat petir yang sedikit menghiasi cakrawara. Aku menghela napas lelah, benar-benar merepotkan sampai-sampai harus menggunakan _teknik_ itu di sini. Aku berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih merepotkan lagi. Ah… kenapa aku tertular _kata_ Shikamaru? Mentang-mentang udah jadi _Archon_, selalu menegurku di setiap saat. Repot inilah repot itulah, Aku saja sudah ga tahan sama sifatnya pemalasnya itu. Tapi justru karena Ia punya IQ 200%, kami sering memenangkan pertempuran dengan kemungkinan 75%.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, hampir 100 tahun sejak kami bangsa _Human_ terlibat perang dengan bangsa _Aliens._ Membuktikan bahwa kami bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk yang tinggal di alam semesta. Ada 3 bangsa yang memiliki peradaban yang setara atau jauh melebihi bangsa Kami. 3 bangsa itu adalah _Accretia_, _Cora_ dan _Bellato_. Bangsa Cora memiliki kebudayaan dan pengetahuan yang tinggi di galaksi Novus, mereka juga menguasai penggunaan _Magic_ atau yang biasa di sebut Bellato sebagai _'Force'_. Lalu Accretia, bangsa mekanis pemilik ternologi terbaik di Novus. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka itu asalnya _makhluk_, tapi tubuh yang terbuah dari segumpal daging, darah, dan tulang telah di gantikan oleh tubuh buatan. Aku penasaran, bagaimana mereka berkembang biak dengan _batang besi_ dan _lubang baut_. Memikirkan saja udah geli, tidak mungkin banget deh. Terakhir Bellato, bangsa _cebol_ yang beraliansi dengan kami bangsa _Human_, _Bellato Union_ merupakan bangsa petualang yang memiliki ilmu pengetahuan yang tinggi. Dalam petualangannya, bangsa Bellato banyak didukung dengan berbagai macam teknologi. Bellato mampu membuat_ Massive Armor Unit (MAU)_ dan senjata untuk dipergunakan dalam peperangan. Mereka juga cukup pandai menggunakan _Magic_, walaupun tak sehebat bangsa Cora.

Terdorong rasa ingin tau yang tinggi, kami mulai mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang mereka. Termasuk… perang yag telah lama belangsung di antara ketiganya. Cora membenci tubuh mekanik Accretia yang di anggap menyalahi kodrat Tuhan mereka. Sebaliknya, Accretia mengangap kebedaan _Decem_ yang di agungkan Cora adalah hal yang tak logis, dan berbagi kekuasaan galaksi bersama orang-orang tak logis itu hanyalah buang-buang waktu. Sedangkan Bellato, mereka menyadari bahwa bangsa mereka paling lemah di galaksi Novus. Sehingga mereka mulai mempelajari kekuatan militer dari kedua bangsa. Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka mampu menggunakan kedua potensi tersebut.

Aku tau apa yang mereka perebutkan, yaitu… _Halometal_. Mineral yang tersebar di berbagai sudut planet Novus itu mempunyai energy yang luar biasa. Mineral ini bahkan lebih efektif dari pada _fusi nuklir_ dan mineral itu pula mampu memaksimalkan potensi _Force_ hingga berkali-kali lipat. Tak heran Accretia, Cora, dan Bellato memperebutkannya.

Awal mula _Aliansi Novus_ bermula saat Bellato menyerang basic pertahanan Cora di Novus. Pasukan Cora yang terfokus di _front_ Accretia tak dapat meredam serangan mendadak itu, hanya dalam waktu satu bulan Bellato telah menguasai hampir 80% wilayah Cora. Cora yang terdesak menemui Accretiauntuk gencatan senjata dan mengakhiri perang di antara mereka dengan membentuk Aliansi. Accretia pun sadar bahwa Bellato memiliki keunggulan yang luar biasa, sadar akan kelemahan mereka. Mereka bersatu melawan _Bellato Union._

Dalam waktu singkat, Aliansi _Accretia-Cora_ mampu menaklukan pasukan Bellato, sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai terdesak. Pasukan gabungan itu mampu mengikis keuntungan Bellato dan merebut kembali wilayah Cora. Hingga Bellato benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk, mereka melarikan diri ke luar angkasa setelah kalah oleh _Aliansi Novus_ di New Fort.

Alasan kenapa Aku membenci Bellato karena mereka melibatkan kami dalam _Internal War_. Bukan menjadi rahasia umum, semenjak kedatangan mereka kebumi. Segala sesuatu telah berubah, mulai dari sesuatu yang kecil hingga yang paling besar. Seni ninja pelahan pupus dengan perkembangan teknologi yang pesat, tapi itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Justru karena unik, seni ninja menjadi primadona di kalangan elit. Dan hanya kami manusia yang memiliki pengendalian _chakra_ yang tinggi, sehingga _Shinobie_ sering disebut sebagai _Job_ _specialis Human_.

Aku menatap langit, ada bintang jatuh? Ga mungkin ada bintang jatuh di tahun ini. Ehhh… tunggu dulu. Kalo itu bukan bintang jatuh? Komet? Atau… pesawat luar angkasa?!

'_Bruahsss…'_ benda itu jatuh di arah jam 10, kira-kira 700-800 meter dari sini. Sepertinya itu memang sebuah pesawat luar angkasa, aku bisa melihat api yang di akibatkan oleh pergesekan benda itu dengan lapisan asmosfir terluar bumi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aku berlari ke tempat benda yang baru jatuh itu. Dalam hati, apabila itu musuh mungkin akan aku bunuh sedangkan apabila itu kawan… akan aku tolong.

Sesampainya di sana, Aku bisa lihat ternyata bukan pesawat luar angkasa. Ternyata itu sebuah _capsul_ penyelamat dan… jangan lupakan lambang _Aliansi Novus_ di bagian kiri benda itu. Sudah ku duga pasti ini musuh… ku cabut _Daikatana_ dari sarungnya. Tak punya pilihan lain… apapun itu Aku sudah siap untuk membunuhnya. Atau itu hanya niatku saja…

Detik berikutya, _capsul_ itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis yang mungkin kurang lebih seusia denganku dengan rambut biru tua dan tubuh yang ramping dengan pakaian yang… ehhm, seksi. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, i—ini tidak mungkin?! pasti saat ini tubuhku demam. Yah demam di tambah pusing tujuh keliring, atau karena efek setelah makan _ramen basi_ ?! aku berusaha tak percaya tapi tak bisa. Benar-benar _de javu_… serasa pusing saat itu juga. Kenangan lama yang tak ingin Aku ingat lagi, justru meracuniku di saat aku mulai melupakannya…

'_Naruto-kun…'_

.

.

.

To be continue…

_**A/N: Asslamualaikum… minna-san**_

_**Berhubung fic ini masih adabtasi, aku ga tau apa fic ini masih di lanjutkan atau tidak. Karena saya seorang siswa SMK yang sibuk sama tugas. Jadi maklum kalo harus updeat lama… oh satu lagi. Thanks for review… aku sepakat bahwa fic ini di jalanin dulu baru di tentukan apa pantes masuk Xover atau tidak.**_

_**Itu saja, maaf kalo ga panjang. Maklum Cuma cerpen doang… boleh saya di beri saran untuk meningkatkan fic ini supanya enak di baca lewat review? Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun…**_

_**Wassalam…**_


End file.
